


Cure for a grounded Nico

by ComplicatedJujube



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, cute babies being adorable and sexy, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedJujube/pseuds/ComplicatedJujube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Solangelo fic. This is my first completed story, so be nice please. No plot really, just Nico walking through camp, then Will sneaking up on him and then dragging him off to have some fun. Things get heated quickly, cuz yeah.  Enjoy. :P  (eh the title. i couldn't think of a better one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for a grounded Nico

Walking through the camp, Nico kept to the shadows. He tried to avoid the shining sunlight as much as he could. Other kids were busy going back and forth, doing their own thing and being smart to avoid crossing his path. He had just spent the last few hours arguing with his father, Hades. That man was just impossible sometimes. Hades had grounded him after the argument of course, but Nico told him "Fine! I'll go to my room. At camp Half-Blood!" And he had shadow travelled out of there as fast as possible, before Hades could say anything else. Now he was heading to his cabin, ready to get some sleep. As much as he was annoyed at Hades, he wasn't going to disobey him. Well, not today. 

He was almost at his cabin when all of a sudden he felt arms slide around his waist, a person hugging him from behind. "Hey. There's my favourite death boy." The familiar voice whispered in his ear, before kissing the back of his neck. Nico instantly knew who it was, even without the voice, the oddly comforting scent of ocean and medicine could only be one person. Plus only one person really called him 'death boy'. Will Solace. His sunny and cheerful boyfriend. Nico blushed brightly from the contact and kiss, his heartbeat quickening as his hands moved up to cover his face. "Solace..." He said with annoyance and embarrassment in his voice. He could tell Will was smiling. "What's wrong Nico? You didn't get injured again, did you?" He sounded genuinely concerned, and he let go of Nicos waist to start checking him for any cuts or scrapes. Nico found it sweet and awesome that Will cared so much about him, but he also found it annoying sometimes. "I'm fine Will. Just tired. So leave me alone." He said to him grumpily, but it did't phase Will. It never did. 

Will moved to in-front of him, standing close and reaching up to Nicos hands, which were still covering his face. Pulling Nicos hands down and out of the way, he gave the pale boy a warming smile. "Come on Nico, don't be like that. And don't hide your cute face." Saying that, he pushed Nicos cheeks together, squishing his face adorably. He just pouted which made him even more adorable. "Let go of me Solace." He said as best he could with a squished face. He was sure he was blushing brightly, and he just wanted to go and hide. Will wouldn't let him though, smiling more and leaning in close. "You really want me to let you go? You don't want me to come to your cabin to have some fun?" He asked coyly, in as seductive a tone the blonde surfer could manage. It was enough to turn Nico on, making his heart race more and his face turn even redder. "I-I..." He stammered, too embarrassed to speak. He was glad they were still in the shade, as he might just faint in the direct sunlight. Will chuckled and let go of Nicos face, taking both of his hands and pulling him to his cabin without another word.

Nico didn't know what to say so he just let Will pull him into the ghostly green light of Hades cabin, not complaining as Will pushed him up against the door once it was closed. He was really glad he didn't have to share his cabin with anyone. "I've missed you Nico. I don't like it when you leave. Especially when you come back with more injuries." Will said, again he had leaned in close to him, whispering that into his ear. Nico could tell Will was horny, but he wasn't sure how Will could have missed him that much."I was only gone for a few hours Will... And I can't help it if I get injured." He looked away as he said that, Will being in his face made him a little self conscious. "Mhmm. You should try not getting hurt. Though I don't mind having to heal you..." Will kissed Nicos neck, placing his lips softly against the pale, smooth skin. He placed a few more light kisses on Nicos neck, making him moan, before continuing. "I don't see any physical marks this time, but maybe there's some emotional injuries that I can heal." Nico pouted again at the comment, but moaned as Will continued to kiss his neck. He tried moving his hands, but Will still had a hold of them, pinning him to the door. Will stepped closer to him, moving a leg in-between Nicos and pressing up against his crotch. Nico let out a groan as his body reacted quickly, pushing himself down against Wills leg. "Wow. Somebody's horny today as well. You missed me too." He chuckled and smirked, looking up at him. Nico managed to get a grip of himself and he turned his head to look at him. "Shut up and fuck me already."

That comment made Will blush, which Nico smirked at, the two both moving towards each other and locking their lips in an intense kiss. Kissing as if they'd been apart for months. They clung together as Nico stepped forward and pushed Will towards the mattress, which he had brought in soon after they had started dating, turning them around and falling back, landing under Will. He instantly began to push up Wills shirt as they kept their lips locked in the kiss, also lifting his hips up to rub against the blonde. They both moaned again, breaking the kiss to fumble with getting each others clothes off quickly. Once their clothes were off and tossed to the floor, and Will had quickly put on a condom, they shared a slightly awkward moment staring at each others naked bodies, both blushing and embarrassed about it but both enjoying the moment. Chuckling a bit Will was the first to snap out of it and lean down, kissing Nicos neck again and suckling a light hickey in a low enough spot that it'd be hidden later. Nico turned his head to the side and moaned, also groaning as his growing erection pushed against Wills. Will gave a small groan as well, moving his lips down Nicos smooth chest and to his nipples, giving each a caring lick and suck before continuing further down. Letting out quiet moans Nico tried to keep his body calm and relaxed, but when Will suddenly took his member into his mouth, Nico gasped loudly and arched his back. He felt what must have been a chuckle around his member, the vibrations just making him moan more.

Will smiled and quickly pulled back, a popping sound being made as he let go of Nicos member. He sat up a bit as Nico glared up at him with a 'why the fuck did you stop' look. He just gave him a smirk and wet two of his fingers. Nicos face instantly showed that he understood, biting his lip and bracing himself as Will slowly slid his two fingers into his entrance. The boy shivered and let out a half gasp and half moan, his hands going up and clinging to Wills shoulders. Wills fingers slid in as far as they could before they started wiggling around inside, causing Nico to moan more and grip onto Wills shoulders tighter. Will leaned down again to kiss Nicos neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses to distract him from getting stretched. He didn't take too much longer stretching the pale boy as he wanted to get to the next part before Nico got too much pleasure from the foreplay. Taking out his fingers, Nico groaned at the loss of them, giving Will a fake glare. The blond just smiled and shifted a little, positioning himself at Nicos entrance, moving his lips to Nicos and capturing them in a passionate kiss. 

Nico mentally prepared himself for Will entering him, but everytime it happened it always made him moan out loudly. Good thing Will knew to kiss him to muffle the sound. He moaned into the kiss, Will making it muffled with his lips and tongue, catching the moan and moaning back as he slowly slid into him. Nico clung to Will tightly as he tried to relax his lower half, knowing that the pain would go away soon. Will distracted him from it by pushing their tongues together, waiting for Nicos body to relax more, before he slowly slid out almost all the way and then pushed back in. Both of them moaned again, the feeling sending waves of pleasure through them. Will kept moving his hips at a slow pace, their kiss only stopping for a second so they could take in a breath of air. Nicos own hips started moving with Wills as they slowly picked up the pace, his body wanting and needing more. Will responded by reaching down inbetween them and wrapping his hand around Nicos member, starting to slowly pump it. Nico shivered and arched his back a bit, pushing himself up into Wills hand more.

The two of them kept moaning as they picked up the pace, Will pumping Nicos member in rhythm with their thrusts. Nothing else in the world mattered at this time to them, they both focused on just each other and keeping the steady though slightly frenzied rhythm. Breaking the kiss again they both panted for air, Nico speaking up after a few seconds. "W-will.... Ngh..." He said with a moan, Will understanding and thrusting into him faster, also pumping him faster as well. Nicos leg had moved around Wills waist to cling to him more, and his body kept shivering from the pleasure as it built up inside of him more. He suddenly tensed up after one more good thrust from Will, and the blond quickly kissed him again before he could moan out loud. Arching his back even more and hugging Will tighter, he came hard onto Wills hand and their chests, moaning into Wills mouth. Solace himself didn't last much longer after feeling Nico tighten around him, Wills own body tensing as he came into the condom. He moaned loudly like Nico but the kiss muffled it thankfully. 

They continued moving a little as they rode out their orgasms, finally coming to a stop and breaking the kiss to pant heavily. Neither of them said anything just yet, both letting their bodies calm down. Will moved first, bringing up his hand to lick it clean as Nico stared at him with a bright blush. "Will... You should just clean your hand off normally. Not like that..." He said, looking embarrassed. "But this way's more fun." Will chuckled and winked, finishing cleaning his hand off and then carefully pulling out of him with a grunt. Nico let out a small groan but gasped a bit when Will suddenly leaned down and started licking his chest. Nico turned his head to the side and covered his face with his hands, finding it really embarrassing to have Will cleaning off the cum on his chest by licking it up. Will didn't stop until he was done, wiping off his own chest before laying beside Nico and pulling the sheets up over them. 

The blond smiled seeing him still hiding his face, he found it funny that even though they had done this before Nico still got embarrassed about it. He reached over and grabbed Nicos hands, pulling them away and kissing him before he could say anything else. They kissed for a few long moments before pulling apart, Will smiling at him. "You are absolutely adorable, and I love you so much Nico Di'Angelo." He said proudly and honestly. Nico blushed brighter and bit his lip, but he smiled after a moment and looked at him. "Even though your embarrassing... I love you too Will Solace." He mumbled the last bit but Will heard him, smiling wider and hugging him tightly. "Okay, you can let go of me now..." Nico said after a few minutes of Will hugging him, his heart beating fast still and needing to calm down. Will chuckled and kissed his cheek, letting go of him but keeping an arm rested against his waist. "Get some sleep death boy, you need it." Nico sighed at Wills comment, shifting closer to him and getting comfortable. "Shut up..." He mumbled before easily falling asleep from exhaustion. Will still smiled as he brought a hand up to gently smooth Nicos hair down, closing his own eyes and falling asleep, happily holding Nico in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I wrote it rather quickly compared to my other fics, that's why it's short and not too detailed. But at least it's finished. :)


End file.
